


Bedhead and Lazy Mornings

by SapphicFlaaffy (Mayasato)



Series: Femslash Feb/Sapphic September Fics [8]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayasato/pseuds/SapphicFlaaffy
Summary: Apple and Raven have very different sleeping habits.Written for Femslash February 2019 Day 1: Opposites.





	Bedhead and Lazy Mornings

Apple liked to start her mornings bright and early, ready to face the day with the rise of the sun. She moved to wipe the sleep from her eyes, and delicately stretched in her bed….

…Only to realize that she couldn’t move most of her body, because it was being embraced by her clingy, sleep-thrashing, bed-headed, _very cute_ girlfriend. Raven was wrapped around her like a vine, her legs tangled in Apple’s own and her head laying on her chest, snoring softly.

Ever since they’d taken the step up from roommates to bedmates (and even before then, from friends to girlfriends,) the differences in their daily routines had become quite clear. Raven was a lively sleeper, but also a light one, and it was one of Apple’s biggest challenges every morning to disentangle herself without waking her up. If she did happen to do so, which would occur maybe once a week, Raven would never be mad at her, but her sad, sleepy-eyed expression broke Apple’s heart every time. She would try and shush her back to sleep as she went to start her day, but usually Raven would come awake anyway, and trudge her way over to the coffee machine on her side of the room, the comforter still wrapped around her body. Apple wasn’t quite as fond of her girlfriend’s tendency to make her own job of making the bed that much harder, but she couldn’t blame her for not being a morning person.

But today was a Saturday, and though Apple was usually so excited to start a new day, and Raven so eager to sleep in, maybe they could find a compromise. She quietly disentangled herself from her girlfriend’s grip, starting with the legs, and finishing by cradling her head just as she was waking up. 

Apple watched fondly as Raven yawned awake. “Mornin’, Apple,” she grumbled, and Apple giggled and kissed her on the nose. Raven hummed at the affection, then asked, “Mmwhat time is it?”

Apple nestled herself in the crook of Raven’s neck, getting into prime cuddling position. “It’s still early; we don’t have to get up yet.”

“Then why’d you wake me up?” Raven pouted, but cuddled closer into Apple’s embrace.

“Well, excuse me for wanting to get out of your vice-grip,” she teased. “Mm, you’re warm, though.”

“Thanks, I guess,” Raven chuckled. She began carding her fingers through Apple’s hair, still princess-perfect and silky even first thing in the morning. “Hold on, you’re not falling back asleep, are you?”

Apple stifled a yawn. “No, I’m just… resting a bit longer.”

There was no way Raven bought a sleepy excuse like that, but she didn’t say anything, and continued to stroke her hair as Apple quickly drifted back to sleep in her arms.


End file.
